


Insomnia

by dariaphillips18



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Asexual Character, F/F, Insomnia, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dariaphillips18/pseuds/dariaphillips18
Summary: Amita has insomnia
Relationships: Amita/Constance (Ocean's)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Insomnia

Amita heaved a sigh as she stopped tossing and turning on the bed in an unsuccessful attempt to sleep. She hasn't been able to sleep properly for a week. She seems to have lain down, relaxed, closed her eyes, feels that sleep is taking hold of her, but no. She wakes up at one in the morning unable to continue sleeping, even though she tries. Moreover, I want to sleep, just wildly, but the body can not sink into sleep, so Amita is constantly tired from lack of sleep. Tammy told her it might be because of a sudden change of scenery. It sounds logical, because for so many years she literally lived in her room, at home and here once and she sleeps no longer in her usual environment. Well, in a week the body can adapt and at least these couple of days she could sleep normally. And it is not in such bad conditions, it is even better than at home. Amita, as well as all the team members, live at Lou's house to make it more comfortable and everyone sleeps in different rooms, except for Lou and Debbie for obvious reasons. Amita bumped her head against the pillow a couple of times, as if that would help, then lay down and accepted the fact that her circles would get even bigger tomorrow. 

After twenty minutes of "very exciting" viewing, Amita heard someone's footsteps on the ceiling. She got out of bed and opened the door. None of the friends ' doors were open, and the small light from the toilet was not visible. 

"Fantastic. Apparently, in addition to insomnia, I also have hallucinations." - Amita said to herself. She was about to close the door and try to get some sleep when she heard footsteps on the stairs. Apparently someone decided to go down at one o'clock in the morning. Well, since Amite still won't fall asleep, she decided to see who was there. She went down quietly and carefully and tried to see something. Amita saw that the window was open and someone was standing near the stove. She began to walk slowly toward the beam of light that illuminated the silhouette. 

"Constance?" - Amita asked. She turned to her and smiled.

"Can't sleep either? I thought the fresh air might help you relax and fall asleep. Keep me company?"

Amita nodded and moved to stand beside Constance. She stared at it. Her heart began to pound, her cheeks flushed, and her pupils dilated. Strange, she didn't feel like sleeping anymore. Constance stared at the moonlight, so beautifully displayed were her features. Apparently unable to hold Amita's gaze, Constance turned. 

"What?" - she asked.

"I'm sorry! I didn't want to... stare at you for so long!" - Amita said, lowering her head in embarrassment. Constance laughed. 

"Calm down, dude! Watch as much as you want." - Constance said a little impudently, and laughed again. Amita smiled. 

«Constance has such a beautiful laugh and voice, she thought». Amita thought that it was all due to lack of sleep, so she did not pay attention to these thoughts. 

They stood in silence for a long time. It wasn't an awkward silence when they didn't have anything to say, or they just didn't want to. 

"What's going on?" - Constance asked. The long silence made Amita flinch at the question. 

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you so sad lately?" - Constance asked. Amita was surprised at the question. 

"I'm not sad - it's just a lack of sleep,." - Amita said. 

"Then why don't you sleep there a lot?" - Constance asked again. Surprisingly, Amita found Constance's tone odd now... Caring like. 

"I wish I knew." - Amita said and yawned. Constance chuckled. "Why are you asking me all this?" 

"It's just weird. It seemed to me that your sadness is not caused by lack of sleep and I was wondering if something happened." - Constance said, looking Amita in the eye. Amita hoped Constance couldn't see her red cheeks. Maybe she's right. When Amita is awake, she has a lot of different thoughts, but they fly by so quickly that she immediately forgets them. But somehow she thought of Constance, and she remembered it, clearly. 

"Listen, Constance... I know this might sound weird and you might want to say no... but can we sleep together at my place?" - Amita said, confused. Constance looked surprised at first, but then she smiled slyly. 

"Good idea! Let's go!"

"Seriously?"

" Well yes, why not?"- Constance said, and pulled Amita's hand. Amita took her hand and they went to her room 

They're lying together now. The hike only got worse, Amita couldn't relax at all, with Constance around - it was difficult. Constance herself smiled and chuckled softly. 

"You know, I'm glad you let me in. I'm really worried about you. And can I tell you something?"

"Y-yes." - Amita's voice was quivering with the embarrassment that Constance had caused. 

"You're so cute. Really cute! You're so smart and weird in your own way, but you're weird in a good way. And you know, I don't think any man is worthy of you. Do you understand what I'm saying?" - Constance asked. Amita was in shock. Maybe it's a lack of sleep, maybe she's imagining things. It was all cute, weird, stupid. There can't be so much emotion in one second. 

"Probably." - Amita said uncertainly. At least she hoped that Constance is referring to what he thinks Amita. Constance smiles. She reaches for Amita's face and kisses her. Amita sighs. Maybe that's what she wanted all along. Was it because of Constance that she didn't sleep at night? Maybe yes, maybe no what difference does it make now? After all, now Amita forgot about all the problems. It's just her and Constance. Amita responds eagerly, snuggling up to Constance. She's never kissed a girl before, but it's nice. Very pleasant. Constance tore her mouth away from Amita's. She bit it on her lip, making Amita cry out softly. 

"It's been a long time since I've been in the same bed with someone so attractive. Your body heat is exciting." - Constance said. Her hand slid down her neck to her chest, and Constance's feet brushed Amita's. She reached for Amita again, but Amita pushed her away. Constance was surprised. 

"Is something wrong?" - she asked. Amita's expression was one of obvious reluctance. "You don't want this?" You don't like me?"

"Constance I like you so much! That's not the point." - Amita said. Constance looked at it and grinned. 

"What are you, a virgin?" - Constance asked. Amita looked at her sternly. 

"No. Simply understand... I'm not like that." - Amita said, and looked at Constance sadly. 

"Wait, what do you mean, not like that?" - Constance asked a little roughly. Amita sighed softly and looked at her. She took her hands and kissed them.

"I'm just not interested in sex." - Amita said. Constance held out her hand in surprise, but then shook her head in understanding. 

"So you're asexual?" - Amita shook her head. 

"So let's sleep together without all this." - Constance smiled uncharacteristically warmly and kissed Amita on the forehead. 

"Okay." - Constance said. Amita snuggled up to her. Constance hugged her and closed her eyes. Amita managed to sleep that night, and she and Constance surprised the team when they went out in a hug.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just sure that Amita is asexual and that doesn't stop her and Constance from being a cute couple


End file.
